Youngsters and adults are often fascinated by the application of principles of physics. Particular enjoyment comes from the development of a skill level in a competitive game utilizing a player's ability at manual dexterity in controlling the principle of physics. One such principle of physics involves the utilization of compressed air to launch a projectile. A player's ability to control the degree of force generated by the compressed air when it is desired to launch a projectile is of particular interest and enjoyment.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a game which involves a level of skill and the development of a level of manual dexterity for controlling an air force needed to launch a projectile toward a target.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a game, as aforesaid, utilizing a hollow bulbous member having an opening thereinto so as to allow air to flow into and out of the hollow bulbous member in response to a movement of an elastically yieldably wall section on the hollow bulbous member.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a projectile capable of being inserted into the opening of the hollow bulbous member and, when the hollow bulbous member is suddenly compressed, causes forced air to exit through the opening thereby launching the projectile toward the target.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a game and a projectile, as aforesaid, wherein the projectile has a blunted end and is, therefore, safe for people of all ages.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a game and a projectile, as aforesaid, wherein the components of the game can be enclosed into a carrying case which, when opened, orient an upstanding target at one end of a base and plural projectile launching devices at the other end of the base.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a game and a projectile, as aforesaid, wherein the projectile can be appropriately aimed at selected portions of an upstanding target.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a game and a projectile, as aforesaid, which is durable and safe to use.